Hot beverages such as cappuccinos and lattes are becoming increasingly popular. Commercial businesses from fast food restaurants to coffee houses are providing these hot beverages to their customers. Although hot beverages may be made in a sufficient quantity for a high volume restaurant, many customers may prefer a freshly brewed beverage. Likewise, these customers also may prefer freshly made foamed or steamed milk in their hot beverage. The foamed or steamed milk generally is of higher quality if it is made fresh for each customer. However, current technology may not produce foamed or steamed milk quickly or efficiently enough to satisfy consumer demands.
Generally described, foamed milk may be produced using steam, milk, and air, whereas steamed milk is produced using only steam and milk. Specifically, steam, milk, and/or air may be forced through a single venturi orifice. The steam, milk, and/or air then may be mixed as they pass through the single venturi orifice. The milk, steam, and/or air, however, may not be sufficiently mixed. Insufficient mixing may introduce inefficiencies that result in some of the milk not being converted to foam. Furthermore, it may take a considerable amount of time to produce the foamed or steamed milk by forcing the steam, milk, and/or air through the single venturi orifice.
What may be desired, therefore, is a foamed or steamed milk dispenser that can produce foamed and steamed milk in an efficient, high quality, and high speed manner to individual consumers in individual servings. The device, however, preferably should be easy to use, easy to maintain, and be competitive in terms of cost.